


Family

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat and Emma chasing a kitten of their own.





	Family

It had been Killian’s idea, as all cat related things seemed to be, but Emma was now fully on board with his plan. They’d had their son, Liam, almost six years before and Killian had barely spent any time in his cat form since. He recognised how important it was for him to be a father to Liam while Emma was busy with her duties so his own interests had been set aside for the good of the family.

As things were now beginning to calm down and Liam was old enough to understand, they’d decided that it was the right time for Killian to begin to transform again. Emma had joined him a couple of times, but neither had considered letting Liam join in until Killian had suggested it over breakfast one morning.

“Why don’t we all transform together?“ he suggested, “Then we can watch Liam without needing Snow’s help.“

Emma stopped eating her breakfast and looked over to him in surprise, “You want to give our son a potion to make him into a cat?” she repeated.

Killian shrugged nervously under his wife’s gaze, “Well, you and I use it to transform, why can’t he?”

She’d spent days considering it before she’d come to the conclusion that it would be nice to have their little kitten with them on their cat days. They’d both pitched the idea to Liam, who’d jumped at the chance, and from then on their cat days were spent together as a family.

Emma glanced over at her furry pirate cat husband as they raced together through the long grass to catch up with their kitten son. Killian met her gaze and grinned at her, his eyes full of love and happiness. He’d never thought he’d find love after Milah, never mind true love, a family, a place in the world and a new form.


End file.
